Change
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Ok, this is a KN fic, and it makes KN fans hate Yuki. Nothing against her, but i just like KN more. hehe. piled of sweet fluff, but also pretty sad. erm. happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and Kel was in her bedroom, dreaming of a special someone with sparkling green eyes and a mop of red-brown hair. He was dancing with her, and laughing. It was a pathetically soppy dream, but she had to say, she was enjoying it.

She smiled into her dream, and suddenly, he poked her. "Kel!" he said, in a girls voice, a girl's voice which was suspiciously familiar. Yuki. She groaned. It was turning into one of those nightmares in which Yuki found out about her secret crush on Neal and laughed herself silly, and Neal said that they would never be able to meet ever again. That would hurt the most. Neal poked her again, "Kel wake up!" he said, or she said, or whatever.

"Mmhmm," She mumbled. "KEL! It's Neal. Something's wrong." The voice said. Kel's eyes opened wide. She found herself staring at the face of Yuki. "What?!" she asked, not sure she heard right.

"Neal. Something's wrong. He's twitching weirdly. He's shivering. Do something." The colour had drained from her face and she was looking faint.

Kel hopped out of bed, and without even pulling on a dressing gown, she ran towards the door. Yuki followed. She found her way to Neal's room, no problem. Neal had taken to sleeping with Yuki lately and this fact somehow nudged itself from the back of her mind. She prayed that she wasn't blushing. She walked in, without too much hesitation. Yuki was there, pointing at Neal. Neal lay, pale and tired, shivering on the bed.

She walked over to him. "No!" he cried all of a sudden. Kel's heard jumped. "Stay away from them! Stay away from them!" he said again, feverishly. She gently put her hand on his forehead. He was warm. She touched the palm of his hand; it was sticky. She smiled softly. It was a nighmare about the Chamber. She could tell. She's had enough herself. She turned to Yuki.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a bad dream. Don't wake him." She said, getting up to leave.

"No! I'm not sleeping next to him! He's twitching like the devil!" Yuki exclaimed. Kel raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"Well, if you must wake him, you might wanna kiss him." She said, feeling horrible even as she said it.

She was surprised beyond all compare when Yuki refused. She didn't even look embarrassed as she said it. "I am not kissing him."

"Yuki, he's your fiancée." She said flatly.

"No way, I'm not kissing him." Yuki refused again. "Not when he's like this." Kel Sighed.

"Then leave him to sleep it out." Kel said, now tiring of Yuki.

"No way. You kiss him." Yuki said.

"Me?" Kel asked, again surprised. "On the lips? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh huh. I'm not touching him." And Kel shrugged.

She bent over Neal and lowered her lips to his, knowing this would be the only time she would ever get to kiss him. Her lips touched his and it was like an electric shock jolting her. His lips were so soft, and so warm… She pulled away. Neal was quiet, smiling. One word escaped his lips; Yuki. Kel smiled, but her heart was almost cracking with sorrow.

She smiled at Yuki, gave a small retarded bow, and stalked out. Yuki did not look happy. She had no idea she'd have to put up with bad dreams. Only little children had nightmares.

Well? Nice? Hope so. NY fans, pls don't be pissed. I have nothing against Neal Yuki. I just like Kel Neal more. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Okies, chappie 2!

The next morning, Neal woke up to an empty bed. He was surprised. Maybe Yuki was hungry. Hmm. But Yuki was normally never hungry. Suddenly, he spotted a slip of paper on the dresser. Ah, he thought. A note. He had never believed that no news was good news. How stupid. He picked up the paper and began reading.

The blood drained from his face. His eyes widened and the slip of paper fell to the floor. He backed into a chair. He couldn't even respond.

Later on at around 10 am, Kel didn't see Neal. How odd. Neal was hungry the moment he woke up, and it was unlikely that he hadn't woken up. Life as a squire had trained them that way. She walked into the mess hall to see if Neal was there. Instead, she saw Yuki with a rather handsome blonde man. He looked like one of them Scanaran delegates. He _was_ one of them Scanaran delegates. What was Yuki doing with hi-. Oh. She had just seen him kiss the base of her neck. Wait. Wasn't Yuki engaged to Neal? She had a base instinct that Neal would need her.

She dashed to Neal's room. She pushed open the door. Neal was sitting there, in a chair, facing the window. She couldn't see his face. "At the current moment," Neal said, in a voice that was scarily harsh and dry, and sad, "I'm in no mood to entertain visitors. Could you please leave me alone?" She ignored him and shut the door behind her.

"Neal, it's me." She said in her soothing voice.

He spun around. His eyes were red and tears still rolled down his cheeks. Kel's heart cracked. He gasped, dashed over to him and pulled him out of the chair in a full embrace. Neal hesitatingly hugged her back.

"Neal, what happened?" she asked quietly, though she had a small idea.

He looked her in the eye, before passing her the small note.

Well? Nice? Hope so. ;D R&R!!!


End file.
